Forget me, not
by dreamynite
Summary: Alec, a member of the famous boy-band, Voltage, takes on the stage in the school's 100th anniversary musical. Bella, a silly ballerina is his little admirer. They were both in the prestigious school for the arts, Forks high. A chance befall Bella to perform as the principal ballerina in the school musical, and meet Alec! Will she get the chance to perform and meet him?
1. Chapter 1

"Now turn, one, two, three, and four..." A dance instructor in the corner of a room commanded, following her tempo. She clapped her hands while her student is doing some pique turns.

"Alright, you can stop now."

"Please Miss Swan, I can do it, the selection day is around the corner, I can't..." The dancer pleads with her hands.

"You're doing fine Bell..." The teacher took her handbag and heads for the door, leaving Bella behind.

Bella looks into the mirror, _Am I really ready for the big day?_

* * *

_Ten years ago_

A girl sits on a bench in front of a lotus pond; her face is covered with tears, she is holding onto a gigantic lollipop and sobbing.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Alec yelled at the unclear figure at his territory, he come to the pond everyday to feed the fishes.

"WAH!" The girl cried even louder, and tried to use her hands to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry!" He quickly took out his tissue and wipes away her tears, carefully.

"I am lost!" Bella whimpered, trying to stop crying. Suddenly, an angelic voice began to ring.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star~"_

Alec moved his hands over his head. Bella began to laugh loudly.

"What's your name?"

"Bella, yours?"

" wanna feed the fishes,Bella?" He said with his most charming voice, passing her the packet of fish food.

Bella nodded her head eagerly, and place the lollipop on the bench.

"Bella, where are you?" The lady's voice is trembling. Bella saw that it is her mom and ran to her; the lady hugged Bella tightly, expressing her love for her. Bella began to cry again. The lady thanked Alec for accompanying her. She took Bella away, Bella waved goodbye to Alec and Alec waved back to her.

But little was known that Bella's heart was taken away by him, bit by bit. She to her back and watched as Alec returned to feed the fishes.

* * *

In voltage's specialized room:

"Give me back, one more level!" Edward screeched.

"Stop playing Edward."

"No more video games, kiddo. You'll have a performance rehearsal coming." Leah Clearwater, their manager laughed.

The four guys walked out of their black shades on. It's the only place that they can experience "peace", without any fans following them. They head to their school's performing theater.

* * *

Please help me review! Thank you (:


	2. Chapter 2

A little introduction, which I _didn't_ do so in the first chapter :P

Bella in majoring in classical dance in the school, and her character is _quite _eccentric but considered as a ballet prodigy. And Rosalie is her half-sister, talented in ballet, but always considered Bella as her enemy.

Alec, Edward, Jasper and Jacob are the four members in voltage. They are majoring in vocal performance.

* * *

Performance hall:

The gentle soft piano sound from a phone played throughout the entire hall. A lonely ballerina was dancing on her pointe, before she jumped into the air gracefully; falling and her hands started to seem to embrace something. She turned and turned, before stopping abruptly. The music stopped.

Alec stroll past the hall, the music cause him to stop. Alec noticed the girl standing with the spotlight shining on her; she didn't lift up her head. Alec walked away the hall towards the audition room for the musical, with a tinge of warmth in his heart.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Bella ran to her pink bag, and turn it off.

"Ah, it's time." She picked up her bag and ran towards the audition room.

* * *

The audition day:

Bella was overwhelmed by the huge crowd inside the waiting room. She peeks inside the room with her head; everyone put on their best outfit, from princesses to fairies costumes. _Dress to impress. _She looked down at her costume_- haggard-looking_, and her flats seem like they're about to break any moment, not to mention about how dirty it is.

Almost every girl in the school is trying to get the role of the ballerina for the school musical, although some of them may not be in dance major. One of the main reasons is a chance to work with one of the most famous boy-band in the country. Bella wanted to grasp the chance, most importantly; she wanted to reunite with Alec, and her long-lost pal, though they only met once.

_Now or never. _Bella thought as she walked into the waiting room, everyone stared at her, and even she starts to hear whisperings among themselves. She found a small corner, before she places the earphones into her ears, she start the music of Swan Lake.

"Bella Swan." A little woman shouted.

"Here." Bella raised her hand into the air. Everyone chuckled.

"Come in." The woman gestured her into the room, before screening through her attire.

Rosalie:

I looked at my half-sister, as she walked through the doors. _What a weirdo, fancy wearing such clothes to an audition! _

"Rosalie, she can't beat you in terms of anything!" Jessica said.

"Well, of course I know."

* * *

Alec:

"I'm Bella Swan, majoring in classical dance." The girl in dark-brown curvy hair spoke, as she glanced through us, the Voltage. Can't blame her, appearing before her idols in live is really kind of intimidating.

*Music starts playing*

She started to do the conventional ballet moves, but with more gracefulness, and a tingling sensation that can move people's heart. Suddenly, the performance ended.

"Thank you, you may go." I said. She looked at me with her wide eyes and when our eyes met, she quickly turns to her back.

"Thank you." She said abruptly and went off. There is a column of boxes to tick, whether she fit the requirements for the role. We began to discuss about her.

"She's the Ballerina prodigy, I've seen her performance before, and its waaaaay better." Edward smiled at me. I returned his smile with a glare, I ticked the box- moderate. Before calling the lady to get the next person in.

The next girl walked in with much grace and elegant. "Hello, my name is Rosalie."


End file.
